


143

by CamoAndTea3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, More on my part than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamoAndTea3/pseuds/CamoAndTea3
Summary: Hajime drops a bomb on Daichi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ima one-trick pony who can't stop, won't stop with the iwadai fluff.

Hajime would say he's a fortunate man.

 

How could he not? He has a roof over his head, food in his belly, and his goals for the future are more or less going according to plan. He's surrounded by amazing friends and a wonderful family who he knows that, although at times can be a little overbearing and frustrating, will always have his back and support him no matter what life hurls his way.

 

And it goes without saying that Hajime has found his rock. The light of his life. The man of his affections. Whatever sappy metaphor one sees fit, Hajime has found him. The one person who  never fails in making him strive to be a better person. The one who keeps him in check. The one who can look past all of his flaws and love him regardless.

 

Hajime rests his chin comfortably against the palm of his hand, tapping the tips of his fingers absentmindedly around the warm exterior of his coffee mug. He stares across the kitchen table in a daze, unable to shake off the love-struck smile that's been plastered onto his face ever since he woke up. 

 

The cause of his fascination? One Sawamura Daichi

 

Usually, their morning routine consists of the two them lounging around close to one another, long after the alarm sounds, exchanging soft kisses and gentle touches on every piece of exposed skin their lips and fingers can reach, murmuring soft words of affection into each other’s ears, words that they’re too shy to say at any other time.

 

Then afterwards, when they’re both a little more awake, they'll lumber into the kitchen on heavy feet, moving step-by-step in tandem. From there, they'll make breakfast together, working peacefully as the scent of brewing coffee fills the air, eventually eating together in a comfortable silence they themselves in more often than not, simply enjoying each other's company.

 

That’s the typical route Daichi and Hajime’s morning takes, but this particular morning paints a different picture.

 

Daichi's smile is radiant, his eyes glowing warm like the sun just before it sets for dusk. Any trace of the idleness he normally dons this early is virtually non-existent. It’s actually quite adorable, seeing the pure elation on Daichi’s face and hearing the excitement in his voice as he continues rambling.

 

About what exactly, Hajime doesn’t have the slightest clue. 

 

It probably has something to do with a trip for one of Daichi's classes or a dog he spotted roaming the streets yesterday on his way home from work. Maybe. Hajime could be wrong. 

 

He knows he really should be paying more attention to what his boyfriend is saying, but it's hard to focus on words when Daichi’s joyous demeanor and unruly bed-head make him look so damn cute. Besides, when Daichi smiling all happily like that⎼⎼ _ God, does Hajime love it when he smiles like that _ ⎼⎼do the details really matter?

 

“Sorry,” Daichi laughs, practically bouncing in his seat. “I’m just really excited.” He pauses to take a sip out of his mug. Hajime smiles softly into the palm of his hand, fixating his gaze onto Daichi, appreciating just how beautiful he looks in the morning light cascading just beside him .

 

Before he knows it and well before he can reach out to stop it, the words that have been resting on the tip of Hajime’s tongue for as long as he could remember⎼⎼patiently waiting for the day they would gather enough courage⎼⎼finally break free of their confinements, expressing the immense feeling residing within him with one simple statement.

 

_ “I love you.”   _

 

Daichi’s eyes widen slowly and for a moment, all seems to draw to a standstill. He lowers his cup back onto the table with a soft clink and slumps into the back of his chair, speechless.

 

It takes the light brushing of pink painted along the tops of his boyfriend’s cheeks and the bewildered expression encompassing his face before Hajime fully registers the extent of what was just declared. What  _ he  _ just declared. 

 

Feeling his own face grow warm with embarrassment, Hajime jerks back into his seat, babbling his mouth like a fish out of water as he tries to say something,  _ anything _ , about the bomb he just dropped. 

 

“D-Daichi, I-”

 

"You mean that?" Daichi interrupts with a voice so small it makes Hajime's chest tighten anxiously.

 

Never once, in all of his years of knowing him, has Hajime ever heard Daichi sound so defenseless.  _ So vulnerable.  _

 

Hajime knows from experience just how difficult it can be to evoke any sort of response out of Daichi; his patience is truly something to be both amazed and wary of, so the fact that Hajime was the one able to trigger such a genuine and heartfelt reaction out of Daichi fills Hajime with a strange sense of pride and fear. 

 

And honestly, what the hell does Daichi expect him to say? No? Of course he means it! He just never meant to say it  _ now. _

 

When it comes to relationships (particularly within the first few months), Hajime doesn't like to put up the pretense that he's in love, especially when he's still figuring out his own feelings. He prefers to wait until he's absolutely one-hundred percent sure that when he says it, he'll mean it, and that it'll be returned with sincerity. It's safer that way, and far less intimidating. 

 

But like many of the other rules he holds dear to himself, Hajime has made the exception when it comes to Daichi on more than one occasion.

 

As cheesy and as hypocritical as it is to say, Hajime had fallen for Daichi well before they were even an item, and boy did he fall  _ hard _ .

 

Even back when they were just strangers whose only interactions included indirect volleyball plays and post-game handshakes, Hajime would find himself drawn to the former Karasuno captain. There was just always something Hajime couldn’t help but find admirable about Daichi.

 

He respected the way Daichi anchored his team, the way he managed to remain humble whenever he did something that would cause most to boast. He loved how Daichi treated everyone equally, regardless if they deserved it or not. He also loved the more he got to know Daichi, the more Hajime got to see all of the different sides of him.

 

And it wasn't just the obvious things Hajime fell in love with; he came to adore all the small things too. Like the way Daichi’s cheeks puff out whenever he stuffs his face with food, or the way his eyes crinkle whenever he smiles really big. The way he rubs the back of his neck whenever he’s nervous, or the way he sings quietly to himself whenever he thinks he’s alone.

 

Hajime loves it all, so it pains him to hear Daichi question his love for him when he's given him absolutely no reason  _ not  _ to.

 

Hajime will say it a thousand times and a thousand times again, and he’ll mean it every single time.

 

But before he can do that, Hajime needs to survive this one time.

 

“Of course I do.” he mumbles, suddenly feeling the full weight of the situation press down upon him mercilessly. Running a shaking hand through his hair, Hajime curses as he tries to think of what else he can say that can put an end to this embarrassment, directing his eyes anywhere and everywhere but the man in front of him. “That’s not the type of thing I’d throw around just because.” 

 

Daichi swallows and nods. “Oh.”

 

Hajime watches in astonishment as the blush on Daichi's face darkens, spreading along the expanse of his face like fire in a open field, engulfing every bit and piece of visible skin in a deep, rosy hue.

 

_ “Oh.”  _ Daichi repeats, hovering a hand over his mouth. Slowly, he falls forward onto the table, hiding his face in the security of his arms as the significance of Hajime’s confession sinks further and further in.  _ “Oh my god.” _

 

At a loss at what to do or what to say, Hajime simply stares in awe at the emotional puddle that  is currently his boyfriend.

_ Red _ . That is the only word he can deem appropriate for the scene playing out just before him.

 

Daichi's ears are red, redder than Hajime ever thought was humanly possible. His body trembles with little quakes and quivers as he mumbles something incomprehensible. Everything about his posture screams mortification. Hajime can’t see Daichi’s face, but he can only imagine the expression he’s wearing.

 

"H-hey, come on. It's not that that big of a deal." Hajime doesn't know who he's trying to convince more: Daichi or himself. 

 

Rather than receiving any sort of verbal answer, the only response he gets is a silent Daichi burrowing his face even further into his arms. Panic begins seeping its way through the fragile front Hajime so desperately tries to maintain. “Daichi, baby, please look at me.” 

 

Daichi shakes his head, not sparing his boyfriend even the slightest of glances. 

 

“Please?” 

 

_ “No.” _

 

Without a second thought, Hajime reaches across the table for Daichi's hand, releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he feels Daichi grip his own hand in earnest. Keeping their hands clasped firmly together, Hajime gets up out of his seat and walks over to the other side of the table. Once behind him, Hajime wraps his arms in a protective hold around Daichi, readjusting their hands into a more comfortable position.

 

“Daichi, please.” Hajime begs, “At least say something. Anything.”

 

A low mumble resonating from below catches Hajime's ears and he can't help but release a sigh of a relief. At least Daichi isn't completely trying to ignore him. 

 

Hajime kisses the side of Daichi's head, nuzzling the lower half of his face closer onto Daichi’s shoulder. "What was that?" 

 

“Please, don’t make me say it again.”

 

Hajime smiles despite his still lingering embarrassment. “What did you say?” 

 

Daichi tenses beneath him, shifting the weight off his arms so he can breathe a little easier. Hajime kisses the side of Daichi’s head again, waiting patiently for him to speak.

 

After a couple beats of silence, Daichi whispers something that stops Hajime dead in his tracks.

 

_ “I said I love you too…” _

 

That does it. Whatever remaining shred of composure Hajime thought he had left in him crumbles away completely, stripping him down until he’s no better than a wounded animal lying exposed in the path of a predator.

 

Hajime always knew that being the first to say 'I love you’ was a pretty significant feat within itself, but hearing those words said in return by the man he adores more than anything is a feeling unlike anything Hajime could ever hope to imagine.

 

Hajime tightens his grip around Daichi’s body, sinking his flustered face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck as they both squeak out their own respective curses. 

 

For an indescribable amount of time, the two remain frozen, clutching onto each other as if their life depended on it. It’s warm, almost to the point where it’s unbearable. Hajime listens quietly to the blended melody of his and Daichi's heartbeats, thumping and clashing together as they perform an erratic symphony. 

 

Eventually, once the embarrassment begins to wear off, Hajime releases his hold on Daichi. He takes a couple steps back, allowing himself and Daichi some room to breathe, and waits. 

 

For what exactly, Hajime doesn’t know. All he does know is that he wants nothing more than for Daichi to turn around and acknowledge him. Hajime doesn’t care if he’s mad or angry or what, all he wants is for Daichi to  _ please,  _ just  _ please,  _ look at him.

 

Slowly, after what feels like several eternities smashed together into what can only be presumed as a couple of seconds, Daichi unfolds himself out of his arms, simultaneously rising out of his chair and nearly giving Hajime a heart attack. 

 

When he finally does turn around, Daichi's face is completely and utterly flushed, his dark eyes glossy. He looks drawn, like he just finished running a marathon. 

 

Hajime figures he looks just as bad. Maybe even worse.

 

Hajime opens his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the sudden sting of two hands slapping both sides of his face. Before he even knows what hits him, Hajime is assaulted by a kiss to his right cheek, then his left, his forehead, his chin, and then finally, his lips. 

 

It all happens in such rapid succession that it's not until Daichi's arms are wrapped securely around Hajime’s abdomen, his face smothered beyond belief into the crook of his neck, that Hajime truly has a moment to collect his thoughts.

 

“Daichi-”

 

“Hajime. Just shut up for like five minutes,  _ please _ .”

 

Hajime wants to say that that’s all he's been doing the last couple of minutes, but decides against it. Instead, he settles for returning the hug he and his boyfriend so desperately need at the moment.

 

Hajime places a few chaste kisses against Daichi's shoulder, rubbing comforting circles along his back as he listens to Daichi grumble about how one-of-these-days-Hajime-I-swear-to-God- you’re-gonna-seriously-kill-me-if-you-don’t-quit-it-with-this-shit, to all of which Hajime simply hums in response.

 

Hajime would consider himself a lucky man. 

 

He's found a place he's proud to call home, and it's not like he's starving or anything. All of his plans for the future are falling into place, one battered piece at a time. He's fortunate enough to have such incredible people in his life, people who he knows that will always support and accept him.

 

And of course, he has Daichi. The one who, no matter what little bumps or large hurdles come their way, Hajime can count on him being there with him, every single step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy sap is sap. Ima sappy sap who loves sap.
> 
> I honestly thought this was gonna be like less than 700 words max, but leave it to me to go overkill on the fluff. I swear like 97% of this was me going "You know what, that's about as good as it's gonna get."
> 
> They're probably really, really OOC but have a mighty need for these two beefcakes to be idiots who can't handle their emotions.
> 
> I'd say I'm sorry but I'm honestly not.


End file.
